


60 Seconds is Enough for This Story

by Ennuiwolf



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Cafes, Doomed Relationship, Doomed Timelines, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: It takes 60 seconds to fall in love, but not all fated meetings are meant to last.Songfic based off "60 seconds" by Kim Sunggyu
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	60 Seconds is Enough for This Story

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off 60 seconds by Kim Sunggyu.
> 
> Nayuta has a sort of ability where he can see parts of alternate timelines in this AU.

It had just finished raining when he found himself staring at a quaint little café called Submariner.

Or rather, at the boy standing in front of the door.

He was a bit shorter than him, with a leaner frame, messy blue hair and bright, amethyst eyes that looked up at the clear sky. He stretched his arms out over his head, releasing a light “hmph” as he looked around with eyes full of hope.

He was reaching out for him before he knew it, but he was already gone inside.

He wasn’t one to let his body take control of his actions, but this time, he was just as swept away by the image of the beautiful boy who had walked through that door. So before he knew it, Nayuta found himself walking inside as well, allowing a redheaded waiter to seat him in a corner.

His eyes went straight to the counter, behind which the blue haired boy had taken up residence, chatting with another taller brunette.

“Ren!” the redhead called. “I need another coffee for table four!”

“Got it!” the boy called back. “I’ll inform Rio!”

_So his name was Ren…_

Nayuta allowed his eyes to close for a moment, letting himself be swept away by thoughts of the boy.

_Ren._

Somewhere, unknown to him, a clock had begun ticking.

***

Their relationship was fruitful, with Ren’s animated positivity easily balancing out Nayuta’s grumpier exterior.

Normally, people like Ren got on Nayuta’s nerves. They were always too preppy and happy, but there was always something about Ren’s positivity that always seemed deeply grounded in reality.

Ren was a simple person with few likes and dislikes, but he was extremely vocal about those likes and dislikes. Luckily for him, he loved music as well, and shared a similar taste. Not to mention, Ren’s voice had swept him away the moment he had heard him.

Ren also seemed to have quite the hold on him, only having to look at him with big pleading eyes and a cute pout for Nayuta to sigh and give into whatever he was asking. It was how he had been talked into binging the superhero series that Ren was obsessed with.

Nayuta normally disliked these things, but when he saw Ren’s wide smile and shining eyes, he couldn’t help but watch.

If Ren could be happy, he wouldn’t mind watching a thousand more episodes of this.

Actually, on second thought, no.

If he watched any more of this show he might just combust.

But of course, when Ren asked him later whether he liked the show or not, he gritted his teeth.

“Yes.”

***

“Sir, would you like to order?”

A voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to find the teal eyed waiter who had seated him earlier, carrying a menu under his arms. Upon receiving the white-haired man’s attention, he presented the menu to him.

“Um,” Nayuta murmured, a bit taken aback. “Can I order later?”

“Sure!” the waiter said cheerfully, retracting the menu. “I’ll send someone to come by in a bit.”

Nayuta absentmindedly nodded, reluctantly holding the waiter’s gaze so as to not seem impolite or creepy, but the moment the waiter left to tend to another table, his gaze went back to behind the bar, where Ren was busy getting an apron on.

“Rio,” he called inside one of the doors. “Do you need any help inside?”

“Not needed, Nanahoshi,” a deeper voice from inside answered. “I have Goryo helping me. You assist Matoba with waiting tables today.”

“Alright!”

_Nanahoshi?_

That was probably his last name.

_Nanahoshi…Ren…_

He watched him for a few more moment before Ren grabbed a menu and began making his way over to him.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Had he noticed him watching him?

Ren came up to Nayuta’s table and beamed at him.

“Hello!” the blue haired boy said. “Would you like to order?”

“S-sure.” It wasn’t like Nayuta to be this flustered, but the sound of his voice had caught him off guard.

Ren offered him the menu, which he pretended to peruse, while his attention stayed on the fact that he was still patiently waiting for him to make a decision.

“Is it your first time here?” Ren asked, noticing his indecisiveness. “If that’s the case, I can recommend something if that’ll be helpful!”

Nayuta nodded a bit. “Sure, recommend me a good coffee, I suppose.”

***

Ren had dragged him into Animate when he saw that they were having a Super Sentai sale and had somehow persuaded him to try some of the new manga that had come out.

Nayuta hadn’t read much manga in his time, but it seemed the ones Ren picked out were perfectly in tune with his likes and dislikes.

He allowed himself to indulge in what he deemed as an adolescent activity just because it made Ren happy.

He sat on the couch, leafing through the pages of the manga he’d bought with Ren.

Somehow, it surpassed his expectations.

He then felt he weight of the couch dip slightly, and he tore his eyes away from the page to find Ren lying down on the couch and making sure to place his head on Nayuta’s lap.

“Oi,” he said softly. “What’s this about?”

Ren gave a small whine. “Does there always have to be a reason?” he asked. “I just wanted to cuddle with Nayuta-kun.”

Nayuta sighed. It seemed Ren was in one of his cuddly moods. And when he got those moods, he almost had an iron grip and refused to let go.

So he just grumbled and allowed the other to rest.

“Is that the manga we bought the other day?”

Nayuta nodded. “It’s quite good, surprisingly.” Credit where credit was due.

Ren grinned. “Told you so!”

Nayuta grunted, his free hand absentmindedly going to Ren’s hair and lightly threading through the silky blue curls. While normally the other would be content to let him run his fingers through his hair all day, this time, he reached up and grabbed it, inspecting the hand.

“Nayuta-kun, you wear a lot of rings!” Ren commented.

“Yeah, so?”

“I think that’s really cool!” Ren beamed. “Is there any particular reason you wear them?”

“Not really,” Nayuta answered. “I just like wearing them.”

“So…” Ren trailed off slowly, making Nayuta antsy with what his strange mind could come up with. “Would you mind if I gave one meaning?”

“What are you talking about?”

Ren placed his finger on the ring occupying his little finger. Slowly, he turned it a bit where it lay. “This one,” he said softly. “Can you keep this for me?”

Nayuta looked down at him. “If you want it, I can give it to you.”

Ren’d eyes widened. “You’d do that?”

Nayuta nodded, taking his hand off the other’s head to pull the ring from his finger. He then slid it on Ren’s ring finger.

“This is yours now.”

The wide smile Ren gave him made his heart skip a beat, and Nayuta allowed himself a small smile before dipping his head to kiss his lover.

***

As he observed Ren busy himself behind the counter, Nayuta reached out for his little finger, rubbing the ring resting on it.

The waiter from before appeared before him, placing a cup of coffee on the table.

“Sorry for the delay,” he said happily. “Here’s your order!”

“Wataru!” Ren called from a bit further away. “Have you heard from Banri today?”

The redhead, who Nayuta assumed was Wataru, shook his head. “He’s not coming in today,” he informed. “Said he had to work at his family farm. But he said he’ll drop by tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Ren looked disappointed, a wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. “I wanted him to test the new dessert I was thinking about. I got Rio to make a sample, but all of us need to taste it before we take it to Master.”

“Give it to me, I’ll taste it,” Wataru reached the counter when Ren shook his head.

“You know better than anyone your opinion doesn’t count when it comes to sweets, right?”

“Come on! I’m not that bad!”

“Yes, you are.”

Nayuta allowed a small grin to escape from his lips at the scene, before closing his eyes once more.

***

What they had was perfect.

But, all things must come to an end.

It was just the way of life.

It had begun with them having more fights, with Ren’s antics bothering Nayuta more and more. Not like Ren could fault him, his life had just changed, and he had less time for himself, forget Ren.

Their fights began to get more frequent, and last longer.

The first realization had hit Nayuta when he lay in bed after Ren was staying over with a friend. In his bed, all alone, Nayuta realized that he and Ren hadn’t made love here in months.

It happens, he told himself. People change, they changed, and sometimes relationships don’t.

They had fought before, with Nayuta bursting out that maybe they should take a break, but they had always made up and Nayuta had purfusely apologized for his actions ten times over.

But this time, when he had yelled out “Maybe we’re too different after all! We should just break up!”, Ren had just stared at him before casting his eyes to the floor.

He sat on the couch as Ren paced in front of his, his hand over his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to look at the blue haired boy.

“Nayuta-kun.”

He peeked out from between his fingers.

“You’re right. We really are too different. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you or anything-“

Nayuta grunted. “Tch,” he spat lightly. “Don’t try to make excuses.”

He moved his hand from his face, looking Ren right in the eyes. “We’re breaking up, aren’t we?”

Ren nodded, trying to keep the tears from overflowing. Then, he reached for his other hand, pulling the ring from the slender fingers and placing it in Nayuta’s hand.

His eyes widened slightly. “You don’t…want it?”

“I’m sorry, Nayuta-kun,” Ren said, looking down to prevent Nayuta from seeing his tears. “But it’ll only remind me of you.”

Nayuta sighed, closing his fingers over the ring that belonged to him. “Leave.” He said. “Now.”

He closed his eyes until he heard the door close. When he opened them again, his apartment was barren, all traces of Ren gone. It was as if he hadn’t shared his life and his heart with the other boy for many months.

***

He blinked softly, letting out a shaky breath.

_What had he seen?_

_Would it…not work out between them?_

Nayuta gritted his teeth. His “ability” helped him in many cases, but in other cases, all it did was ruin things for him.

Normally, he could see things that could go wrong and hence not do them.

But this time, it seemed any possibility only ended in them going their separate ways.

Because the problem wasn’t Ren, it was him.

He was always going to be the one to cause him untold heartache.

He was unsure whether he could take it.

He pulled the ring from his little finger and put it on the table, getting up and making his way to the door.

Behind him, Ren came by the table to clear the half empty cup when he noticed the ring left behind. Upon seeing that the guest hadn’t yet left, he grabbed the ring before running up to him and tapping his shoulder.

“Sir, you forgot this!”

But when the white-haired man turned, Ren paused when he saw the look in his eyes; pain.

Nayuta covered the ring with his fingers.

“Keep it,” he said, in a voice barely audible. “You may understand one day.”

As he turned to leave, a small jolt went through Ren as scenes flashed through his mind. Scenes of himself and this stranger, together and laughing. The scenes lew pas his vision before stopping at a particular one.

***

Of all the days to forget his umbrella, it had to be the one when there was a forecast predicting heavy rain.

If Yuto could see him now, he’d certainly chastise him for being a dumbass.

And it also had to be the day his shift got over early, and the café was booked for a private event that had gotten only Rio and Wataru to serve them. So he couldn’t even wait the rain out in the café like he normally would.

He sighed heavily. What luck…

He felt a presence come up beside him. Turning his head, he found a man with silver hair and red eyes, carrying an umbrella.

The man looked a the rain before looking back at him. “Don’t have an umbrella?”

Ren shook his head softly. Well, no point in lying since if he did have one, he probably wouldn’t be loitering in front of the café under the cover.

The man then held out his own umbrella.

“Here.”

Ren’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“You don’t have one, right? You can have it.”

“I-I couldn’t possibly!”

“It’s no trouble.”

Before he could protest even more, he shoved the umbrella into his hands and strolled out in the rain with no worries.

A thousand thoughts ran through Ren’s mind, but all he could do was call out.

“Excuse me! What’s your name?”

The man turned around with a questioning gaze. “What?”

“Your name?” Ren repeated. “So I can return this to you.” He gestured to the umbrella in his hand.

Ren watched as the strange man with his hands in his pockets stood out in the rain, getting even drenched, but seemingly not caring. As he watched his presence stand out from between the raindrops, he thought it might be a truly beautiful sight.

“Asahi Nayuta.”

***

The door of the café closed, leaving Ren standing near the door, staring down at the ring clenched in his fist.

He didn’t know what he had just seen, but he knew it had something to do with the man who had just left.

The connection clicked in his mind, as he realized that he really had forgotten his umbrella that day.

“Ren? Is everything alright?” Wataru called from behind him.

Without knowing, a tear slipped from Ren’s eyes as his heart filled with an inexplicable emotion.

***

It was pouring when Nayuta stepped out of the building.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his umbrella and walked out into the rain.

Somewhere, a clock moved back one minute as a timeline dissolved completely, and the two fated persons never crossed paths again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic! The fic is based off the video to the song, including the parallel timelines themes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
